


アンサー/Answer

by takosmswth



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takosmswth/pseuds/takosmswth
Summary: Inspired by "アンサー" by Bump of Chicken.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 14





	1. Hey Boy Go Home

**アンサー**

[2.](https://blast-of-ice-water.lofter.com/post/2014730e_1c90c0dc6)

1.

这个世界上人类的思考方式千奇百怪。有些人能在脑海里看到文字，有些人则是图画，还有人说他们能“听”到一个声音……如果你问赤苇京治，他多半会告诉你自己“大多数时候是文字派的”，顺带附赠一个质问：“知道这个又有什么用呢？”

老实说，没什么用。

人事部不会因为一个人“用文字思考”就把他/她分配到文艺作品编辑部，哪怕这个人也算是个名校出身并且大学期间担任过校报主编。反倒是身为“男性”和打过“排球”，决定了他今后将为本社最赚钱的漫画杂志呕心沥血鞠躬尽瘁。宣布这个结果后屋子里的气氛变得微妙，同期们的羡慕与嫉妒溢出毛孔，赤苇万万没想到自己竟是这样步入社会的。

他向上司重申自己的意愿，上司瞥了他一眼，说：

“那还真是好啊，想去哪里就能去哪里。”

*

少年漫画向来是这家出版社的门面之一，但他对未来却并没有什么期待。看起来，是他占尽了这个社会的“优势条件”：性别、教育、出身、甚至外表；但赤苇也当真觉得如今自己所得，均来自于欺骗：他从来都不是货真价实的优胜者，只是借着环境优势，让自己不那么难堪罢了——人无法逃离的阴影，远远不止“过去”。[1]

过去无法摆脱，而未来也并不可期。堆成山的纸张、杂志、手办，墙上不知谁贴的泳装女孩，传真机的轰鸣永不停歇，“ 女人就是不懂少年漫的精髓”。他无意加入这种会话——或者任何一种。但奈何有人直接将问题甩到他脸上：“喜欢胸还是屁股？”

太吵了，赤苇想。为了避免引起话题，他从众说了个答案，得到了两句“好没劲”的抱怨，便被晾在一边。这样的日常发生在办公室、茶水间——下班后的飲み会更不必提；目光回到手里的原稿纸，角色气球似的的胸部和余光里墙上的肉感写真，终于让他胃里一阵翻涌。

恶心。

自己的同期里有个漫画宅，见习时跟他在同一家书店实习；但最后却被分去了时尚杂志部门，理由是“女生总比男人更能适应那里。”自那以后，赤苇再也没有见过她。我从她那里偷来了这个工作，赤苇想，不过，如果她现在坐在这里，又会是什么感受？

*

班长从会议室出来，把他和另一位同事叫到一起：赤苇，你负责的那个作品，三话完结，不能再多了。

他点点头，并不意外；另一位同事则开始负责新连载，嘴角扬出得意的轻笑，班长看起来也很轻松：毕竟整个组收支平衡，而且看起来是个人生赢家的新人也不过如此。会开完后，赤苇到休息室里，先抽了根烟，然后拿出手机，准备通知作者。

未接来电：3个

联系人：木兔光太郎。

他吐出一大口二手烟，又点燃第二颗；木兔打来了第四个。

那边估计是在更衣室，杂音很大，而木兔那过分活力的声音此刻吵得不行。尖锐的电磁波如实变成声波，刺进他的耳膜，赤苇用力吸气，把烟从嘴里拿出来也挂断了手机。

第五个。

第六个。

“你什么事？”

“啊啊赤苇！我今天发球超厉害！拿到了全队mvp！”

“那真是恭喜。”

“嘿嘿——”

“还有吗？”

“没有啦，就是想告诉你！”

“以后这种无关紧要的事就不要再劳烦您给我打电话了。我没你那么幸运，我的生活更没你想得那么悠闲， **真抱歉。** ”

他挂了电话，立即给负责的作者拨了过去。讲完才发现自己忘记摁灭烟头，火烧到烟嘴那里自动熄灭，散发出一股焦糊味，难闻极了。

*

慌乱降临得毫无征兆，但往往回想起来只会觉得还是太迟。赤苇在上班路上接到了班长的电话，让他在来公司之前去印刷厂出一趟外勤。毕恭毕敬挂掉电话的那一刻，他从车门玻璃上看到赤苇京治的丑恶嘴脸，脑海中回想起那天那句刻薄的“真抱歉”。赤苇愣住了。他本该在这站下车的。可是他没有。

高中的时候，即便真的是自己的失误，赤苇也几乎从不道歉，尤其是在木兔面前。他会害怕、恐惧、自责，也能认真分析原因并改正——但“道歉”从来不曾出现在选项里。昨天那时他知道自己是故意的，他知道这样能伤害他；就好像脑子里有个声控开关，打开后自动输出最尖锐刺耳的话。

事情就是这样，他迁怒于木兔，并且擅自将其忘诸脑后。

车厢里只剩下他一个。

*

赤苇到印刷厂的时候比约定的时间晚了很多。东京炎夏难捱，也许只是他被拘束在不透气的西装下，又在太阳下走得太急，突然停下来只觉得血液在脑子里爆开了，而喉咙被衬衫和领带紧紧勒住。

所幸对接的人是个好人。白色文化衫上印着印刷厂的logo，黑发扎了个马尾，面容舒展温和，看到他满头大汗的样子，先递给他面纸，然后才自我介绍说名叫宇内天满，请多关照。

也没什么大事，是昨天付梓的稿件需要微调和确认，还有就是人事变动。敲定了细节后，宇内向他道谢，赤苇昏昏沉沉的，完全不记得自己说了什么，想法倒是很简单：没什么大事真的太好了。

赤苇先生，你脸色不太好。宇内的声音听起来很遥远。最近热中症高发，请好好休息，不好意思还麻烦你特意跑来一趟。

不碍事，他本想这么说，但一张嘴便觉得整个身体里都在翻江倒海；要到外面去才行，他摇摇晃晃，脚步虚浮，走到门口，扶着门框，吐了。

*

宇内帮他请了假，并叮嘱他赶紧回家休息，不要太逞强。这话以前都是自己说给别人听，轮到自己被说的时候感觉很神奇。赤苇道了谢，在电车上给上司发了邮件，然后关掉手机，在品川下了车，转乘新干线，大阪方向。

不想一个人回家。想见他。

*

等车的时候他在附近的商店里转了转，不假思索地购物，被店员亲切地送出门，并收到美好的祝福。这样的事情从未发生过。

两个半小时的车程，他游走在睡眠与清醒中，唯有对孤身一人的恐惧挥之不去，又不敢幻想美好的事，他攥紧那个新买的小盒子，里面静静躺着两枚戒指。窗外的景观从城市变成田野，列车减速，即将抵达新大阪站。他走到车门口，深吸一口气，打开手机，连上蓝牙，拨号。联系人：木兔光太郎。

电话瞬间就接通了，木兔的声音和他的活力从听筒里溢出。

“啊——赤苇——你今天忙不忙，累不累，我、我忘记带家里钥匙了，可以去公司附近等你下班吗？”

……诶？

“你现在在哪里？”

“东京！我回家啦！”

“新大阪站到了，请各位旅客带好个人物品下车。感谢您选择JR东日本，期待与您再会。”

车门打开，人流涌出，赤苇仍旧站在门口，不知所措。

“我也回来了。”

*

TBC

[1] Wie wird man seinen Schatten los? 选自德语音乐剧《莫扎特！》


	2. Way Back Home

2.

不知道从什么时候开始，就算周遭嘈杂喧闹，赤苇也能立即辨认出木兔的声音。夏天一起去隅田川看花火的时候也是，全国大会时在体育馆里看其他学校的比赛时也是，此刻的新大阪，他穿着西装背着公文包，在广播声、商业音乐与破碎连续的交谈声中穿行，亦是如此。

“我可以一直给你打电话吗？”木兔这么说。

或许是木兔的请求让他脑海里浮现出“可怜兮兮”这个词语，也或许是因为别的什么原因，他没有挂掉那通电话。就这么一句有的一句没的，两个人闲聊着，赤苇买好了回东京的车票。

“东京好热，好想吃冰。”木兔在电话另一端抱怨道。

“去吃嘛。”赤苇说，“反正你现在也没事做。”这时他刚好也路过一家冰店，便走进去坐下来。

“啊，吃红豆冰好了。”他假装自言自语。

木兔那边传来羡慕的抱怨：“你倒是先吃过晚饭再吃冷饮啊。”

不知道从什么时候开始，保护者和被保护者的角色在两人间发生了微妙的对调。木兔成了那个监督赤苇好好吃饭、按时睡觉的人。毕竟，职业运动员需要执行严格的体调管理，而“规律生活”则是大部分文学系人类的反义词。赤苇想到自己早些时候的状况，觉得木兔说的不无道理，况且离发车也没剩下多少时间，便离开了冰店。

想和木兔一起吃晚饭。

“回去一起去吃饭吧。”木兔在那边说到。

“好。”

“有事想和你商量。”

就算没有吃冰，赤苇也觉得身体冷了下来。他静默了会儿。

“别挂电话。”木兔又说。

“好。”

* 

与其说木兔很“黏人”，不如说他想要所有人的“关注”。这就是为什么在一般人看来，跟他有任何关系都会很累：你得无时无刻不在“看着”他才行。

但凡会这么觉得的人，往往会忽略最最重要的事：木兔光太郎，也是在“看着”什么人的。

*

赤苇并不常给木兔打电话。被工作毒打后的深夜，他只想钻进被子里看书——是写着文字的书，不是漫画。纸上文字如林间溪水，让他感到平静。他从语言与思绪的流动映照出自己的形象——鲜活与独立，“我的思考让我存在”。赤苇京治就是如此倨傲鲜腆，他爱才华横溢也爱着自己。

但是现在，赤苇只想闭上眼睛、只想远离一切能够反光的平面、只去听木兔的声音。哪怕偶尔会相对而无言，但光是听见那边的呼吸声，便也足够。但是，归根结底，电子元件模仿的那个声音虽然逼真，却并不是木兔。想到此，他从兜里掏出打火机，点烟。

“你在抽烟啊。”木兔听觉过于灵敏。

“吸烟室里有空调。”

“不是不让你抽。”

“我知道。”

抽烟是工作之后才开始的，自己意识到的时候已经养成了习惯。最初还还想瞒着木兔，在他球队放假回东京之前连忙开窗通风刷牙洗澡，并藏起来烟盒和打火机。赤苇自以为天衣无缝，却没想到木兔竟然识破了。做完爱后他趴在被子里，意识朦胧飘忽，半梦半醒间听见木兔问他把烟放哪儿了，直到那几声惊天动地的咳嗽才把他的意识拉扯回现实：木兔并不会且从未抽过烟。

木兔光太郎是排球运动员，并不是什么名侦探，据他说自己只是觉得赤苇那天“牙齿的味道不太一样”，再加上他从高中起就对“学赤苇”这件事兴致勃勃，最后才闹成这样。赤苇心道着实棘手，自己粗心大意，险些落了个“迫害球星”的罪名。

木兔虽然任性，但不是没有分寸的人。会危害到打球的事，他绝对不做。赤苇有时会想，如果某天自己成为了他前进道路上的绊脚石，他会不会把自己丢下。这个想法如同幽灵般徘徊在他的脑海深处。

而现在，他再次想到这里。这境况多么似曾相识，只是两人角色对调。赤苇隐约觉得自己似乎扳回一城，但这一切——包括这个念头本身——是多么可悲。

“木兎さん。”

“嗯？”

“好想见你。”

他一定是用眼过度了。子弹头飞驰入无边夜色，赤苇从玻璃的反光中看到，嘴唇停止后，两行眼泪夺眶而出。

“我好累。”

赤苇用手挡住脸，吸了吸鼻子。所幸晚班列车上乘客不多，寥寥几个也都在睡觉，没人注意到他的奇怪举动。

*

三个小时的返程，他跟木兔一直保持着通话——尽管高速行驶的列车让手机信号时断时续，尽管并不是每时每刻都在交谈。

“你还在吗，赤苇？”

“嗯。”

他确实睡着了那么几次，醒来的时候发现电话还接着。新干线停靠在名古屋，耳边却传来电车报站的声音。

“赤苇你在吗？”

“嗯。你在哪里？”

“半藏门线[1]，现在正开过隅田川。”

“去哪里？”

“哪里都不去。就是想看看能坐多少个来回。”

赤苇笑了。

木兔的声音突然变得激动。

“快看！快看！今天是隅田川花火大会[2]，好漂亮！赤苇！好漂亮！”

他下意识也往窗外看去，列车驶出站台，山脊上月色明亮。

“我这里看不见，木兔——”

木兔那边人群的喧闹声突然变大，不多时便又逐渐淡去，取而代之的是运动鞋踩在石砖地面上的声音。从木兔逐渐平息的喘息声的间隙里，赤苇听见了火药划破夜空，渺远但是清晰。

“嘭——啪——”

花火绽放在水面上。

*

到东京站的时候将近深夜。站台上都是满脸生不如死的上班族。赤苇手机早就没电了，但他知道自己要往哪里去。木兔会在北口等他，正如此前数百次赤苇所做的那样。他手伸进兜里，又摸到了先前在品川买的那个小盒子。

他远远地便看见了那个大个子，虽然带着棒球帽，但一米九的身高在人群中足够显眼。好巧不巧，那人站在龙神日本[3]的群像海报前面，一时让知情的人分不清画面与现实。赤苇十分确信有几个路人带着困惑的神情停下了脚步，但又被人群催促着不得不往前走。

木兔也看见了赤苇，便从高山跃入人世，向他而来。

“我回来了。”

“欢迎回来。”

*

TBC

[1] 东京的地下铁，途径集英社大楼。木兔在乘坐赤苇每天通勤的电车。

[2] 隅田川花火是在七月的最后一个周六（并不是工作日），所以这里是个bug🙇‍♀️。然后并不想（也并不是）自卖自夸，但其实可以联动另一篇[《隅田川》](https://blast-of-ice-water.lofter.com/post/2014730e_12e504e50)。

[3] 日本男排国家队爱称龍神日本。


	3. See You in Tokyo

3.

2017年我第一次参加国家队集训备战世锦赛，那时候赤苇刚开始实习，在一家首屈一指的出版社。我对他的那份工作十分期待，希望有朝一日他能送给我One Piece作者的签名。

那是不可能的，赤苇说，我不想去漫画部门。

从意大利回来后我才知道自己不幸一语成谶，赤苇被分到了漫画部，他对此只字未提，只说职业道德不太能允许他去要签名，不过以后有机会可以问问尾田的责编。

他还说，不是不可能，只是会很难，只是会很难。

自那之后一年里他的状态越来越差，昼夜颠倒，吸烟成瘾。我大多数时候在大阪，但每到休息日只想着回东京。我从小讨厌别人指使我做这做那，他也一样，所以我知道他去了漫画部门这件事绝非自愿。我问他还有没有调换的可能。他说，我没有被强迫，我没得选。他还说，我不是为了你才去的漫画部，这个世界没有你想的那么简单。我说我现在低落的时候会去看漫画，比如龙珠，然后一定能变得元气，下次一起看吧。

他没说话。

后来我很少跟赤苇提自己看的漫画，但他反倒会问我觉得最近的连载怎么样。很有意思，我说，不过比起主角，反派库奇更帅。

是库斯，他一本正经地纠正，眉头紧锁，像两片皱巴巴的苇叶。

我心想怎样都好，只想给他揉揉额头，伸出手却只碰到电子屏幕。这是个该死的视频通话。他说他吃完饭还有个会要开，让我早点睡，便挂断了。我看了看通话时长，十六分三十一秒，现在是晚上九点四十一分。

我讨厌东京。

*

队长家今年刚添了新生儿，邀请我们去做客。我隐约觉得这不是什么能拒绝的事，便买了手信和Tsumu他们一起去了。之前赤苇说这周他会很忙，我不回去也没关系，还嘱咐我在前辈家注意礼仪，别弄坏了小孩子。我说我虽然是独子，但也不至于没孩子缘，高中的时候家附近最受欢迎的大哥哥是谁你可别忘了。他发来一个猫头鹰大笑的表情，好可爱。

晚上我们几个出去喝了点酒，Tsumu说早知道应该把明暗教训木兔的样子录下来给小光看，我无端受到挑战，便大声指出他一定是嫉妒我在小光面前的超绝人气。AT[1]出来打圆场，说来队长家小孩的汉字也写作“光”但为什么发音不一样。

一个是很久以前从中国传过来的，一个是日本自己的读法，汪桑[2]说。

美国人感叹，日语真是博深精大。

是博大精深，我纠正道。

赤苇问我去前辈家表现怎么样，我给他发了和小光的合照，但又觉得不太妥当。有朝一日我们势必谈论到家庭的问题，这一点我们都心知肚明，但绝对不是现在。他刚开始工作，我的职业生涯才步入正轨。在这样的境况下，自己的事有着绝对优先权，所以我又说让他无论如何都要把自己的事放在第一位。他过了会儿才回我消息，说原话奉还。

当天晚上我收到一笔汇款，来自赤苇。理由是他自己现在挣的够多，东京公寓的租金不需要我来分担。赤苇大学毕业后我们退掉了以前住的房子，搬到了墨田区，半藏门沿线上，通勤方便，租金便宜，走二十分钟就能看到隅田川，唯独遗憾的是挑房子的时候我不在。选这里本来是因为刚入社会想节省一点，而他现在却又要一个人硬抗，顽固得莫名其妙，这点跟以前一样。

过了几天我气消了，便拿着之前出国旅行时记下的两个人的证件复件去银行，新建了一个我们两个人联名的账户[3]，然后把这几年所有的存款都放进去。办事员问我是要注册公司吗，我愣了一下，抱着胳膊，盯着她的眼睛说，不，是要共同生活。

她脸红了，目光扫了扫周围，然后向前俯身，轻声但坦诚地对我说：

“祝你们幸福。”

可是他说，真抱歉；他说，我的世界没那么悠闲。然后他的电话就再也打不进去了，永远是用户正在通话中。

夏天已经来了，电车上能看到刚下班的白领们还穿着勒到喉咙的白衬衫，双目无神。没有人敢解开一个扣子，没有人敢从这台庞大的压榨机器里抽身而出。我比往常更加迫切地想要见到赤苇。我的生活还停留在高中，可他已经往前走了；我只要变强就可以生存可他不是。我无法想象，当“变强”再也不能够解决问题时，自己该怎么办。不过，他可是赤苇京治啊。

*

赤苇给我打来电话的时候我正在更衣室，准备下午的自主训练。明天是休息日，谁也不能拦我回东京。电话接起来却是一个陌生的声音，说是叫宇内天满，在东京的印刷厂工作，赤苇来这里出外勤的时候热中症突发，不过现在已经没什么大事，正在休息。我一边拜托他再通知下赤苇的上司，一边换衣服冲出体育馆。没空对被鸽掉的Tsumu感到抱歉。

搭乘新干线到东京要两个半小时，我满脑子都是赤苇的事。他为什么对我跟他讲自己发球拿了mvp的事发火，又为什么唯独对“漫画”兴味缺缺，这些我想不明白。但我知道他会把我设置成紧急联系人，也会对我说就算生活的世界是不同的，他也想跟我在一起。他说过我们都是孤独的，但这并不意味着我们不会幸福。

我把钥匙忘在更衣室，于是只能在家门口徘徊，但又想到前两天的事，因此不想冒然联系他。接到他给我打来的电话时，还很没出息地把手机摔了。然后我听见他那边的报站广播。

这家伙怎么跑大阪去了。

东京站我来过太多次，大多数时候我是那个主角，不过现在我也是。我在闸机外面盯着写有时间表的大屏幕，在心里读秒。偶尔也会有人好奇地打量我，你们没看错，真的是本人，果然我挺出名的。干的漂亮木兔光太郎，但还要再接再厉、继续前进。大阪开来的那趟hikari[4]逐渐跑到屏幕的最顶端，然后消失；而视线的尽头，赤苇分开人群，向我走来。

*

我本想跟他说自己擅自用我俩的名字开了联合账户，可这时他从手里拿出两枚戒指[5]，问我愿不愿意跟他结婚。

*

Fin.

[1] 阿德里亚·托马斯，MSBY Black Jackals首发副攻，明暗修吾的对位。此处昵称为私设。

[2] 音译自384话木兔对自由人犬鳴シオン对昵称“ワンさん”。

[3] 这里全都是私设，银行开户绝对不是这么搞的，请别在意，不好意思。

[4] ひかり（光）号，新干线的一种。

[5] 第一话赤苇买的小盒子里装的是戒指。


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 随便说说

脑了好几个月终于写出来了的一篇，成文只用了两天，可能我生活压力太大了。

最初的念头是这样的：

> “木兔光太郎是谁？”这个问题他发现自己无法回答，无法立刻脱口而出说，这个人对我到底意味着什么。高中时的前辈？努力的方向？存在的意义？都不是。对赤苇京治而言，木兔光太郎就是木兔光太郎，是他的同谋他的对手，是针对“赤苇京治是谁”这个问题最切中肯綮的批评与回答。

本来想写成探索identity：如果不回答“你是谁”我就没办法知道“我是谁”。想写这个不是因为拉康，我并没有看过他。但反正后来觉得重点不应该是个人内心的挣扎。想要关注更多外部的影响，就比如职场上的歧视与压力，就比如少年漫画里极其普遍的性暗示和性别角色/分工，以及这些意识形态上的东西是怎么被变成现实的；那些文化上的东西是怎么影响到真实生活的。因此，我不反对把赤苇的“热中症”理解成某种象征手段：在熔炉一样的社会里，人类身体崩溃了。确实也想通过这篇做出些批判，但那并非本意；因此如果通过指出这样的问题引发一些思考，就足够了。

一开始也没想到最后会变成单线多视角叙事。更没想过自己有朝一日会去写木兔pov（更何况是hardcore木兔pov）。第三部分转成木兔是受了这两天阅读经历的启发。大量用间接引语来避免心理描写是我看了《平原上的摩西》学到的。格局、立意、技法……那篇在各个方面都远胜于我，说到底我只是拙劣地借鉴了一些最最肤浅微不足道的技术罢了，根本没学到精髓。但是不得不说，尝试是快乐的。尝试新的东西总是快乐的，虽然不一定一下子就能掌握，但是做完了会觉得蛮有成就感。

然后就关于结尾。觉得让务实派的苇用“戒指-承诺”的象征手法和让直觉派的兔用事实来建立承诺，我觉得这样的反差很出人意料，我很喜欢w

题目最初是受了bump of chicken同名歌曲启发。

也埋了很多梗和萌点。如果有发现可以评论。

我再乱讲两句。

不知道别人怎么想，对我来说写作的终极目标是发问，或者说，引诱读者发问。同人写作在我这里也是写作所以不会有特例。

Answer写完之后让我更明白了这一点。这个结局当初是奔着HE走的，但是现在仔细想来却并不是。通过这种“物理上的链接”创造出来的关系，到底是不是真的HE？换句话说，只靠金钱和“承诺”维持的二人的关系，之后究竟还有多大的可能？构思和写的之后完全没想过这样的问题，但刚刚检查的时候，发现这几乎是不能避免的。可能是我对两个人对彼此的重要性描写太少了——但所谓的“不可替代”又是什么？正是因为想到了这样的问题，才觉得这次写作格外有趣。如此这般。

\-----------

frankly speaking

选择在现在把这个写出来就是为了虚荣心，被生活毒打得太凄惨了。但至少在写同人上我还是有自信的，写出来给自己证明下“我还是可以的”，然后再回去被毒打。最近应该不会再出现了。

以上。


End file.
